


Melt My Frozen Heart

by mycupsoftea



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Frozen Husbands, Let Oswald be happy, M/M, Victor is a devoted boyfriend, freezewald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycupsoftea/pseuds/mycupsoftea
Summary: Oswald finds himself inexplicably drawn to his new companion. He struggles with the decision to open himself up and give love another chance.





	1. A Reluctant Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something for this pure and lovely pairing.  
> This is written in such a way that it can be read as a one-shot. Although I plan on this being a multi-chaptered fic so I can properly explore the dynamic between these two. Rating of the fic may change as well.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Oswald swirled the wine in his glass. He stared into the ruby red liquid as if it held the answers to his current dilemma. He took a deep sip of his drink and sighed, his mind drifting to the source of his emotional turmoil: Victor Fries. 

Months ago, when Oswald and Ivy had ventured to a frozen wasteland to recruit one of Strange’s “freaks”, he had only seen him as a tool. Back then, Oswald never could have guessed what the man would come to mean to him. It was true that the sight of the shirtless man with the almost luminescent skin had caught his interest. But Oswald had been on a single-minded mission back then. His entire purpose since waking up in Ivy’s care had been to get revenge on those who had wronged him. There was no time for distractions. So Oswald had pushed aside any attraction he felt for Victor, refusing to see him as anything other than a member of his army. He was only useful to Oswald as far as his ability to get revenge on Nygma and the others. 

Even so, Oswald couldn’t help but feel a bond with the man as they took revenge on Hugo Strange. Oswald had described his torture at Strange’s hands to Victor, who listened intently. He had held Strange down as Oswald placed the “therapy” device on his head. They had shared something in that moment. Something that had grown weeks later when Victor inquired further about his time at Arkham. Oswald had been surprised at first. He couldn’t understand why Freeze would be interested in hearing about what Oswald had been through. His surprise only grew when Victor seemed to get angry. It was an odd feeling for Oswald, to have someone care enough to be angry about something he had endured. 

Once Oswald’s revenge on Nygma had been completed. He expected Firefly and Freeze to take off but they surprised him by staying. Oswald had kept his end of the bargain to Victor and provided him with resources so he could continue his research. Victor had not found a cure just yet, but he had started to make some progress. A month ago, he had developed a serum that would allow his body temperature to increase enough that he could survive without his suit for short periods of time. It was only a temporary solution, as it seemed to last around 30 hours at a time. When it wore off, Victor’s body would return to a sub-zero temperature and he would have to wait several hours before the next dosage of serum would be effective. 

Victor’s mood had improved dramatically since his discovery of the serum. Oswald couldn’t help but smile as he thought of the first time Victor had been able to walk around without his suit. It had been an incredible sight and Oswald had felt a fondness in his chest as he watched Victor looking genuinely happy. Oswald had been finding it harder and harder to ignore his attraction to the man. It was made even more difficult by the fact that Victor seemed to be around all the time. If Oswald had a meeting with a member of Gotham’s underworld, Victor and Bridgit came along as his personal bodyguards. When Oswald was running the Iceberg Lounge, Victor hung around. He seemed to love the place. Even at the mansion, some of Victor’s time was spent in the basement where he had set up a lab next to his freezer room. The rest of his time was spent with Oswald, at the dinner table, the living room, in his study, and once even in his bedroom when Oswald had been too sick to get up. Victor had taken such gentle care of him until he felt better. 

The memory of it warmed Oswald’s heart. 

He could no longer deny the fact that he wanted Victor. He had spent countless nights wondering how it would feel to be under that muscular body, feeling that cold skin pressed against his own heated flesh. But what he wanted from Victor went beyond a physical craving. He wanted something more. Something he couldn’t quite name. He wouldn’t dare use the word “love”. Oswald had learned his lesson where love was concerned. Never again would he allow himself to be weakened and vulnerable in such a manner. And yet, even as he thought this, wasn’t he about to do exactly that? Make himself vulnerable in front of Victor, giving him the chance to break his heart. 

Oswald sighed and finished the remainder of his drink.

He leaned back against the sofa, closing his eyes and trying to calm his thoughts.

“Oswald?”

The familiar voice startled Oswald as his eyes flew open.

Victor stood by the entrance to the living room, dressed in a light shirt and sweatpants. The sight of him threw Oswald’s mind into a panic. He wasn’t ready for this. He still needed time to come to a decision.

Victor made his way over to where Oswald was seated, a look of concern on his face.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, sitting down next to Oswald.

Oswald’s mouth opened wordlessly as he tried to think of how to respond.

The look of concern on Victor’s face grew as he watched the smaller man struggle to reply.

He needed to say something. 

“I- you know what, it’s not important.” Oswald stammered out. 

This had been a bad idea. There was no way Victor was interested in him. The man had been completely devoted to his wife. From the way Victor had spoken of her, Nora had been a kind and gentle woman. That was the type of person Victor deserved to be with. He couldn’t possibly want a broken and damaged criminal as his lover.

Oswald made a move to get up and leave but Victor’s hand gripped his shoulder, holding him in place. 

“It is important.” Victor said. “Something is obviously bothering you. Talk to me.” 

The hand on his shoulder stayed firmly in place. There was no escaping this.

Oswald tried to think of a way out of this situation. 

He saw Victor’s expression shift. His jaw clenched as he moved his hand off Oswald’s shoulder. 

“Is this about Nygma?” He asked, catching Oswald by surprise. 

“What?! No.” Oswald shook his head. “it’s not about him, it’s about you!”

He hadn’t meant for that last part to slip out. He watched as Victor’s eyes grew in surprise.

“Did I do something wrong?” Victor’s confused voice tore at Oswald’s heart. The man genuinely sounded hurt.

“Of course not.” Oswald tried to reassure him. 

“Then what is it?” Victor’s gaze narrowed. “When I walked in here, you looked like you were having some kind of freak-out.” 

Oswald cursed himself for letting his guard down. It was too late now. He might as well just tell Victor and get it over with.

“There is something I need to talk to you about.” Oswald sucked in a breath of air, steeling his resolve. “It’s going to be unpleasant, for both of us, but I just need to get this out.”

Victor nodded, indicating that he should continue.

“Over the past several months, I’ve found myself … drawn to you.” Oswald waited to observe Victor’s reaction. 

To his frustration, the man’s face was a mask of calm. Not a single muscle had shifted as a result of Oswald’s words.

He cleared his throat and continued. 

“What I mean to say is, I like you.” Oswald cringed mentally at the fact that he sounded like a teenaged girl with a crush. “I’m attracted to you. Both physically and emotionally. I’ve tried to ignore it. Trust me, I have tried. After all that horrible business with Nygma, I really didn’t want to open myself up to another person again. But I just can’t seem to get you out of my head.”

He braced himself for the look of disgust that would surely follow. 

To his surprise, Victor’s face broke out into a smile.

“You want me?” He asked, shifting closer to the smaller man.

Oswald wanted to get up and run. If Victor was going to make fun of him, his bitter heart couldn’t take it. It had been bad enough to hear his love be mocked by Nygma. The thought of Victor doing the same filled him with dread.

“Yes, I want you.” Oswald replied, defiantly. “Is that going to be a problem?”

“Quite the opposite.” Victor replied, placing a hand under Oswald’s chin to keep his face in place as he moved closer.

Oswald’s heartrate increased as he watched the pale lips inching closer to his own. He let out a gasp when they finally made contact with his mouth. 

Victor’s eyes had slipped shut as he moved his lips against Oswald’s. 

Oswald’s hand grabbed a fistful of Victor’s shirt as he gave into the kiss. 

A cold tongue licked against his bottom lip, asking for entry. Oswald opened his mouth, letting Victor in. He let out a moan at the first slide of their tongues. The kiss was slow and gentle, as if they had all the time in the world. 

It was a good thing that Ivy and Bridgit were out for the night. He would have snapped at either of them if they were to interrupt this perfect moment.

Victor’s hand slid to the back of his head, deepening the kiss. Oswald felt mildly embarrassed by all the noises he was letting out. He had imagined this for months and the reality of it was even better than what his mind had conjured up. 

Victor pulled back at last, his breathing heavy. 

“I want you too, Oswald.”

The words sent a shiver down Oswald’s spine. 

So this was how it felt to be wanted in return. 

Oswald decided it was a good feeling.


	2. The Cold Shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here at last! Thank you to everyone who left a nice comment on the first chapter! <3

Oswald stood at the top of the steps trying to calm his nerves.

He had woken up feeling happier than he had been in quite some time. The events of the night before flashing through his mind. 

He still couldn’t believe it. Victor felt the same way he did.

Or at the very least, he wanted Oswald in some way that went beyond friendship. The kiss had been enough to prove that. 

He felt his cheeks warm up as he remembered the feeling of Victor’s tongue sliding against his. Oswald couldn’t wait for a repeat. It was almost a shame that he had felt so overwhelmed that he had immediately excused himself after the kiss.

Despite his excitement, Oswald was nervous. 

It was clear that things between himself and Victor had changed last night. But what exactly did that mean?

There was only one way to find out. 

Oswald took a deep breath and forced his legs to climb down the stairs.

The smile on his face faltered as he caught sight of Victor at the dinner table, fully dressed in his suit. 

Oswald had convinced himself that the best way to approach the situation would be to share an intimate touch with Victor when he saw him. Perhaps a hug or a quick kiss on the cheek. It would be a way to acknowledge what had happened the night before and show Victor that he hadn’t changed his mind. 

The suit put a small damper on his plans. Touching Victor through the suit wouldn’t exactly be intimate. 

No matter, Victor would most likely take the serum in a couple of hours and then Oswald would be free to touch him properly. 

He plastered the smile back on his face and made his way to Victor. 

“Good morning, my friend.” Oswald greeted him, moving one hand to pat Victor’s arm awkwardly.

Okay, so definitely not the intimate touch he had in mind but he wasn’t about to let that ruin his good mood.

“Morning,” Victor replied. “The girls aren’t back yet.”

“Ah, just the two of us then.” Oswald sat down and poured himself some tea. 

Victor didn’t reply, taking a bite of his toast.

An awkward silence began to stretch through the breakfast. 

Oswald’s mind began to panic in the silence. This was not how things were supposed to go. Something was not right. He had expected Victor to say something about their intimate moment from the night before. He had imagined that his friend would pull him into his arms and tell him again that he wanted him. Instead, it almost looked like Victor was avoiding looking at him. 

Perhaps he was overthinking things. He tried to stay calm as he finished his breakfast. 

“I have to look over some orders for the Lounge.” Oswald’s voice interrupted the silence as he stood. “I’ll be in my study if you need me.”

To his disappointment, Victor simply nodded.

Oswald tried not to let his frustration show on his face. He turned to leave, hoping that Victor would call out to him and ask him to stay, only to be met with silence.  
****

It had been hours.

Hours of worrying and pacing, trying to figure out what the right course of action would be.

Oswald needed to be more direct. He needed to march down there and show that man that he was serious about him. 

Having finally come to a decision, Oswald straightened his shoulders and determined to do just that. 

He found Victor in the living room, sitting on the same couch that they had shared their first kiss on. He no longer had his suit on, which meant he had taken the serum and could be touched. Things were finally starting to look up.

Victor gave him a small smile when he saw him approaching. 

Before Oswald could overthink it, he pulled himself onto Victor’s lap. 

Wide blue eyes stared at him in surprise as he looped his arms around Victor’s neck and pressed himself close.

“Oswald, what are you doing?” 

The words broke Oswald’s confidence for a moment before he pushed himself to continue. 

He placed a gentle kiss to Victor’s jaw before moving his lips to his ear.

“Showing you how much I want you.” He replied, into the shell of Victor’s ear.

Oswald felt Victor tense beneath him. Followed by a pale hand resting on his chest to keep him from moving closer. 

Oswald pulled back, his brows knitted in confusion. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” He searched Victor’s expression for some kind of clue. The man looked like he was struggling to say something but remained silent.

Oswald felt a wave of shame wash over him. He had somehow misread the situation. It was clear that Victor did not want him. Of course, he didn’t. No one ever wanted him. He had been a fool to think that Ed could ever love him back the way he wanted him to. He was an ever bigger fool for allowing himself to believe that Victor could be his second chance at love. How could he have let his guard down like this? He had sworn never to be this vulnerable again. He cursed himself for the feeling of pain in his heart and the sting of tears in his eyes. 

He dug within himself to find the mask of cold calm he had worn as he watched Ed transform into a block of ice. Moving off the large man beneath him, Oswald didn’t allow himself to speak until he knew his voice would come out smoothly.

“I apologize.” He began, though his tone lacked sincerity. “I seemed to have misread the situation. I assure you, it won’t happen again.” 

He couldn’t tell if he was trying to convince Victor or himself with the last part. He decided it was best to leave before he embarrassed himself further. 

“Oswald, wait!” Victor’s panicked voice stopped him.

A cold hand had shot out to grab his wrist. Oswald looked down at the large, pale hand making contact with his skin. He reminded himself not to be affected by the touch. It didn’t mean anything.

“It’s not what you think.” Victor stood, releasing Oswald’s wrist. He slid both arms around the smaller man, pulling him in for a hug. 

Oswald kept his hands at his sides, not returning the embrace. If Victor had meant for this to be a comforting gesture, he had missed the mark. Pressed against the larger man’s chest, Oswald felt tension coiling through his body. He made an attempt to pull away but Victor held him firmly in his arms.

“Oswald, please.” Victor placed a gentle kiss on top of his head. “Don’t shut me out.”

Oswald was at a loss. When he had tried to show affection, this insufferable man had shut him down. And now, when all Oswald wanted was to put distance between the two of them, Victor was clinging to him like he was something precious. 

“I had a temporary lapse in judgement.” Oswald looked up with what he hoped was a cold look. “Let us both agree to put this incident behind us.”  
To his annoyance, Victor didn’t look convinced at all.

“I told you that I want you, Oswald. That wasn’t a lie.” 

Oswald tried not to react to hearing those words again. He was done humiliating himself. 

“I don’t care.” The lie felt bitter on his tongue. 

Pulling away from the embrace, Oswald turned around and left before Victor could convince him otherwise. 

He needed to get out of the mansion. Maybe he would feel like he could breathe again once he put some physical distance between himself and the man responsible for the ache in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst!   
> The next chapter will be from Victor's perspective.


End file.
